


Jongin Simulator

by XLKSLBCCDTKS



Category: EXO (Band), Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone is Dead, M/M, Yandere Kai, not my idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XLKSLBCCDTKS/pseuds/XLKSLBCCDTKS
Summary: This is a work completely based on the game Yandere Simulator, but with the use of EXO characters. All of the deaths are elimination methods in the game, with indirect explanations on how to accomplish them.Yandere - KaiSenpai - KyungsooInfo Chan - LayRivals - Everyone else in the groupAlso, instead of the term 'Senpai', Kyungsoo will be referred to as 'Hyung'.And I do not in any way wish for this fanfiction to be true, I just wanted to write a story based on Yandere Simulator and had to use some characters.





	Jongin Simulator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsbetterifyoudo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbetterifyoudo/gifts).



** Sent from Jongin to Info Hyung: **  
**Can you believe him?! He touched Kyungsoo Hyung! My Hyung!**

Kai texted angrily. The previous night, he had caught that dirty scoundrel Kris holding Kyungsoo's hand and walking him home.

**Sent from Info Hyung to Jongin:  
** **Jongin, we've been over this. I didn't give you my phone number so you could talk about your imaginary Daddy. You send me people's photos, I give you information about them. You send me a good picture, I help you out.**

**Sent from Jongin to Info Hyung:  
Yeah, yeah, I know.. Sorry.**

Kai sighed and got dressed.  
"Why doesn't anyone else understand my love for Kyungsoo Hyung? Why, I ought to kill Kris for this.." Rage refilled Kai as he grabbed his pocketknife, shoving it in his backpack. He also grabbed an extra uniform.

He made his way to school on his bike, popping a few wheelies on the way. He got there early and hid behind a tree. From there, he was able to watch his Kyungsoo walk in and make sure no one put their hands on him. However, he noticed Kris holding his hand again.

"Hey, Kris!" Kai ran up to Kris, Kyungsoo seeming unaware.  
"Kris, follow me! I want to show you something cool I learned how to do!"

Kris agreed and followed Kai behind the school.  
"So, what'd you want to show me? And why didn't you want anyone else to see?"

"It's a secret~" Kai giggled a little.  
"You can't tell anyone!"

"Okay, okay, what is it?"

The younger reached into his backpack and pulled out his knife.  
"This!" With that he thrust the knife into Kris' throat, starting to giggle much louder when he pulled the knife out and watched the older drop to the ground lifelessly.

He waited for everyone to go into the building before he picked up Kris' body and ran as fast as he could to the furnace in the back of the school. He dumped the older in, as well as his own bloody uniform and knife, then turned it on so there would be no evidence. He quickly put on his extra uniform.   
"You shouldn't have touched him.." Kai mumbled, picking up the mop from next to the trash can and running back to the bloody concrete. He cleaned it spotless.

"What's up with him?" He heard a voice say.

Not just any voice, Kyungsoo's.

_They've seen me!_

Luckily, all the blood had already been cleaned. He just kept cleaning the floor as if he'd just been helping the janitor out.

"Probably just a clean freak. Let's go." That voice was Sehun's.

"Yeah. Let's go, Hunnie." Footsteps were heard going back inside.

_You're next, Oh Sehun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it was short, but I don't intend for any of these chapters to be very long, with a few exceptions


End file.
